Sirenix (Form)
Previous Transformation: Harmonix Next Transformation: Unconfirmed Sirenix is the transformation of Season 5. Molly Quinn, who voices Bloom in the Nick version, confirmed this on her Facebook page. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers wear too weak underwater in the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus. Overview According to Miss Faragonda in "Return to Alfea", the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book was hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magical Archives of Alfea. Requirements The fairies needed to find the gems of Self Confidence, Empathy and Courage in the oceans in a lunar cycle, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed activate the source of Sirenix in the Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies sirenix boxes will appear along with theres sirenix guardians, who combines there powers to open the portal to the infinite ocean. Then Omnia the supreme guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal which the fairy need to cross through. Magical Abilities Nothing is known except that it will allow the Winx to fight Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean where their Believix powers are too weak. Also Sirenix grants the Fairies access to the Infinite Ocean. Once the Winx have complete their destiny, they are given a wish by their Sirenix Guardians. Appearance Fairies The girls' hair is longer than in the Harmonix, and looks like a long ponytail, somewhat like Icy's hair, except for Tecna, whose hair is shorter and has streaks of other colors. Also there hair color changes when they enter the infinite ocean. For example, Bloom's become carot orange with teal streaks, Stella's becomes green with pink streaks, Flora's becomes pink with brunette streaks, Aisha's becomes honey blond with purple streaks, Musa's becomes purple with orange streaks, and Tecna's hair becomes Violet with blonde streaks. The outfit consists of a sparkly mermaid skin top, a belt, a transparent skirt over mermaid skinned colorful pants With tail fins and boots. The girls also have bracelets made of a piece of jewelry and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. There is a single pair of seashell shaped wings. Witches Witches become clothed in a body suit that is less revealing and darker than the Fairies sirenix. With makeup smeared on there eyes and lips, with there hair slightly altered. Instead of Seashell shaped wings they gain tentacles instead and there version of sirenix is considered, a Dark Sirenix Gallery Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's sirenix Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's sirenix Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's sirenix Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's sirenix Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's sirenix Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's sirenix Trivia *Sirenix comes from the Siren which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchanting voices and music to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *This is the first transformation in the series that is available for both fairies and witches. *The Trix's sirenix reminds some fans of Ursula and Morgana from "The Little Mermaid" and "The Little Mermaid ll:Return to the Sea". *It is Unkwown if this transformation makes Aisha's stronger due to her Ocean based powers, and Makes Bloom's Dragon flame weaker. *In the past preview clips the wings for sirenix had a more coral-like appearance, meaning the creators must had hanged the design to have a more feminine appearance. *Sirenix will also be in 2D Computer Graphics Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Season 5 Category:Transformations Category:Fairies Category:Sirenix